


It's Just Sam

by padaleckifantrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7025035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam just can't get enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Sam

Sam was a slut beginning at 15.

It all started when he went to the bathroom one day during AP Biology, his sophomore year of high school. Him and his family were stuck in Nowhere, South Carolina, and he had been in the school for over a month at that point. He was in the middle of pissing in a stall when he heard the bathroom door open. No big deal until he heard the light rapping of knuckles against the stall door.

“Hey, Sammy,” someone said–it might have been someone from his class, he had heard their voice before.

“U-Uh… This stall is taken,” he said warily and quickly finished, flushed, and zipped up his pants before exiting.

“Your name is Sammy, right?”

It was Josh. One of the more attractive guys in his class. Sam knew he was gay since he had accidentally stumbled upon a gay pornographic channel and curiously watched it one night while Dean and his father were out.

“It’s just Sam,” he said quietly and washed his hands. “I gotta get back to class. You should hurry up, too. Miss Gold hates when we take too long in the bathroom.” Sam moved past the other male and tried leaving but the door was closed in front of him as quickly as he had opened it.

“That’s why we’re both not gonna go back to class, It’s Just Sam,” Josh chuckled, tailing a hand down Sam’s long back. “You realize you stare a lot, right? My boys always catch you lookin’ at me. What do you think about when you’re staring at me, Sam?”

Blood was pounding in his ears and his cheeks were rose red.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the younger male whispered, forcing his body to stay still.

“You can’t deny it, Winchester,” the other said and gently turned the boy’s body around to face him and pulled him into a stall. Sam didn’t know why his feet were moving with him or why his cock was so fucking hard. “Tell me what you were thinking about, boy.” Josh placed a large hand over Sam’s bulge and gently squeezed. He gasped loudly, gulping. No one had ever touched him like that.

“I… I th-thought about… Y-You letting me… Um…” Sam trailed off as slick kisses were peppered around his neck. God, that felt so fucking good.

“Go on,” Josh pressed, sucking at the hollow of the teen’s neck, short black hairs tickling the underneath of Sam’s chin.

“Thought about you l-letting me… A-Agh…” fingers invaded his jeans and stroked along the outline of his member. “Letting me s-suck you off… And… You’d f-fuck me.” Sam’s face was on fire and it only deepened in hue when Josh pulled back and smirked.

“It’s your lucky day, then, Sammy.”

That was how Sam was pressed against a brick wall after school the next day, pants shoved down only far enough so the school jock could shovel his thick rod into him. His tongue was sticking out as he panted and begged for the other guy’s cum. What was his name? Warren? Wilson? He didn’t care as long as he got that man’s cum in his ass. Sam came against the red wall as he felt cream fill him up.

\---------

“Where are you going?” Dean asked, eyebrow raised. Sam turned sixteen and he was going to his first Halloween party.

“I wrote the address down. I’ll have a ride home. I have my knife. Yes I’ll be careful. I know the drill, Mom,” Sam taunted. He saw the slight break in Dean’s features and he softened. “I’m sorry, De… I’ll be back before one, I promise you.” Dean didn’t say anything as Sam walked out the door of their apartment with a bag of lingerie and makeup in his hand with his normal bag in the other.

Sam turned sixteen and he had both holes filled, three different loads of cum being used as the only lube. His black, satin panties were pulled aside and his mascara was running and his lipstick was smeared from how much he had gagged on dick. There had to be at least seven guys in the upstairs bedroom and not all of them were students, either. Thank fuck they lived in San Francisco and his father knew someone that could give them a place to stay. He could hear the praises and lewd remarks and that only made his dick leak inside the panties more. They kept calling him whore and slut and he eventually came untouched when the seventh load was shot into him, hair gripped tightly with lips pressed against his ear.

“Such a good little whore,” the voice sneered.

Sam went back home with a clean face but a body littered with little souvenirs. Dean whistled and told him good job and Sam said thank you. Dean was totally clueless and that made Sam laugh as he went to shower and rinse the dried cum from his ass and back.

\---------

Sam was 23 and he was still a slut.

A big biker guy pounded into him in a shitty bar bathroom after he interrogated a witness in a recent haunting. The man’s big belly pressed up against the ridge of Sam’s cheeks with every thrust inside him. The guy’s cock wasn’t long but it was long enough to hit his prostate and thick enough to have Sam keening with pleasure. His FBI slacks were to his ankles and he had no idea where the suit jacket went but he didn’t care because the only thing he could think about was getting greasy, fat, biker spunk up his ass.

Sam loved being a slut.


End file.
